1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle door locking system and a door handle for a motor vehicle door.
2. Description of Related Art
In motor vehicle door locking systems to date, the inside door handle is usually mechanically connected to an assigned motor vehicle door lock. When the inside door handle is pulled, the door is unlatched for opening. As result of the inertia and/or sluggishness of the mechanism, unintentional opening of the assigned motor vehicle door is unlikely.
The use of an electric lock as a motor vehicle door lock with a pushbutton for electrical triggering and unlocking or opening has also been proposed. However, when compared with mechanical triggering, there is a much higher risk that unwanted actuation of the pushbutton or some other electrical actuating means will lead to unintentional opening of the assigned motor vehicle door.